Video communications over networks have been rapidly growing and are expected to continue to grow. Consumer and business Internet traffic is using more media applications. Video conferencing has become popular as a way to reduce travel expenses and enhance collaboration. For network conditions in which bandwidth is limited, video bandwidth optimization is desired to improve video quality.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.